the_twilight_saga_harmonic_convergencefandomcom-20200213-history
Kai Madden
is the son of Konrad Madden and an unknown Asian woman. Biography Early Life Kai's story goes back to 1561, when his father met a human woman. He courted her and soon he was born, but the woman died shortly after. Then, he married Karina, his first wife - he had never married that human. She accepted Kai as her own child. Five years later, Noel was born, and he was jealous of her for being a child within marriage, unlike him. A few centuries passed with a normal life. In 1919, Noel married Natan and had her first daughter, but she died two years later. A few more decades passed by, and Hitler began rising to power, and he started to form an idea on his mind. Years passed, and in 1941, the soldiers banged on their door. Surprised to see his mostly Aryan appearance, he was offered a place on the army and didn't hesitate at all, betraying his family, and they were deported to Auschwitz, far from home and from their previous lives. Kurt was killed at arrival, being only three years old by then. About a week after arrival, Lenka was born, and taken to Josef Mengele to fit for experiments. Karina and Konrad (Noel's parents), were killed in 1943. In 1944, Noel and Natan were deported to Bergen-Belsen, and upon arrival, Natan was shot dead. Noel made it through the end, and so did Lenka, the two remaining survivors of once a somewhat big family. After the war, he just disappeared, and there is a hole on his backstory until 1995, when he moved to Armenia and met Ismira. Courted her and had a child, Asami, leaving her on Ismira's care . During that time, he used to constantly travel between Armenia and South Korea, where he met his second wife - Jin. She was the only one he was truly happy with. Shortly after, they got married and soon, Jin conceived the twins, Kuvira and her twin. Kuvira was a sick child. They went on living happily until Korra was conceived, and then born. Jin died in childbirth, and he lost his humanity. He was still left with four daughters and a son to raise on his own, and for a bit he still struggled to feel something. Though soon enough, it was too much for him to handle, and he stopped caring. He often left Kuvira in the room locked up, only bringing her what she needed to grow up. Korra was the one he chose to shape to his personality, but he never succeeded, and one day, Korra tried to stop him, and he began hitting her. He ignored Tenzin. This went on until one day, when Korra was at school, and he set the house on fire. Kuvira died, surrounded by the flames. He then made it out, and by the time Korra returned home, he was gone, and she just took a few things out of the house before leaving again and it collapsed. Then, he disappeared. Elysian Peace (RP 1) As a sort of temporary member of the guard, only being there for torture purposes and the rest of time living alone, he was present at the masquerade for a couple hours before heading back home. Twisted Everyway Has yet to make an appearance Physical Appearance Kai is mostly Aryan - or was, when he was a hybrid, up until 1941. Then, most of his Aryan features remained, but his eyes changed a little so the Asian shaped eyes were more noticed - and his eyes became red. He is blonde, and stands at about 6' 5'' tall, being slightly muscular. Personality & Traits He acts like he cares and shows kindness as a facade to not show his true evil nature. Adding to that, he has a sarcastic attitude; and oddly enough, he likes old tales and legends. He really doesn't care about anyone - and the only person he ever cared about died - his second wife Jin. Powers & Abilities Flight in the future. Relationships Konrad (deceased) His biological father. He died in one of the many concentration camps during World War II. Karina (deceased) His step-mother. She followed her husband's fate a few days later than he did. Noel (presumed dead) His half-sister. She was given as dead after World War II, but the authorities were never sure of it. Kurt (deceased) Noel and Kai's younger brother. He was only three when they were deported to a concentration camp. He was taken to the gas chambers and died there. Natan (presumed dead) Noel's husband. He was given as dead, the most common version being believed that he was shot dead in 1944, when arriving to Bergen-Belsen. Lenka Noel and Natan's daughter. She was born a few days after deportation to Aschwitz-Birkenau and that is where she lived most of her childhood. She nearly died in the gas chambers, but felt someone pulling her out and changing her at the very last minute. He ignores where she is now. Ismira A woman that he was with for a very short time. He conceived a daughter with her, Asami, but never stuck around. He left Asami with Ismira before she was even born, vanishing into thin air after than. Jin His wife. After disappearing from conceiving Asami, he moved into Japan for a short while. There he met Jin, and before long, they were married. Then, they moved to South Korea, where they started a family. They lived a normal life until Jin gave birth to Korra and Tenzin, and then died right after it, causing him to lose himself completely. He went from a detached person from one with no feelings (and according to some) without a soul as well. Asami His first born daughter, conceived with Ismira. He never stayed around and left her with her mother before she was even born. Kuvira His first born daughter within his marriage with Jin. For the first years,he loved her. But when Jin died, he declared her week and often confined her to a room. A few days after her sixteenth birthday, he set the house on fire, killing her. Kenichi His first born son. For a short while, they were close, but after Jin died, he either ignored him or was agressive towards him. Hyun The second born son, and twin to Kenichi. He treated him the same way he did Kenichi. Korra His youngest daughter. As she was the rebellious one, he went against her more often. At first, he didn't let her develop her powers, but soon enough he changed his mind and made her train until she collapsed in weakness. From ages from 9 to 13, he starved her and abused her physically. When she was fourteen, the house went up in flames, just as she returned from school. Tenzin His youngest son. He was the one that he intended to train to be strong, but Tenzin never really showed any interest and preferred calmer activities like meditation. Aro, Caius and Marcus His relation to the leaders is merely professional, only ever interacting when they need him to torture someone. Etymology Kai is a strong, evocative, exotic multi-cultural name -- meaning "sea" in Hawaiian, "forgiveness" in Japanese, "willow tree" in Navajo, and "food" in Maori-- that packs a lot of power in its single syllable. Brayan is a name of American, Celtic and Gaelic origin, and means noble, strong or virtuous. Media Portrayal Kai is portrayed by Alexander Fehling in all pictures. Category:Vampires Category:Original Characters Category:Original Vampires Category:Males Category:Characters with special abilities